Sweetest Sin
by Kaida Matsuki
Summary: It would be very frustrating if one day you find out your so-called "best friend" was the nephew of your parents' murderer. To put the cherry on top, he claims he doesn't know about it. Lying. Honestly, that's the worst, but try being in Naruto's shoes, he's also engaged to the bastard himself.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** *Plucking petals* "Naruto's mine, Naruto's not mine, Naruto's mine, Naruto's not mine, Naruto's... not mine." Damn. Next time for sure...**  
**

**Rated: M  
**

**Pairings: SasuNaru,** KakaIru**  
**

**Dedicated to my faithful reviewers in "Witch Doctor":** aodshamanking, MidnightEyes13, SamAllen, uchiha hinata21, Stately Demented, SharinRaven876, Catier, chocoluvr15, YokuMiya, LuvversLuvvie, VongolaDecima027, catthegreat, clio1111, Release Me, StormyBlizzard-24, Alex, Teppen, Alexandra is not a ninja, Shinichi Saito, Yumiko Kuuga, BlueRose69HAPPY, Shining-Dreamer, darkhuntressxir, NaruSasuNarufan, Harib0fizz, Ennu, Killua17, crownymars, Klow7, mimi, skyglazingMaro, ukkychan, saito, Darkbloodz, DudeYBL, littledidsheknow102

**Warning: **Does it still need to be said? Cause if you know me and you've read my stories, then you know there's always gonna be some lemony goodness. Well, that is before I remove it in compliance with the new rule :/**  
**

**A/N: **Okay, this is different from the Naruto persona that I'm used to presenting to you guys, but I can still say it's going to be awesome ;) Oh, and to the people who said that my portrayal with my Naruto in the past sucked, I did _not _do this for you guys. Cause this story was just stuck in my computer for a _long_ time. If you don't believe me, well, I don't care :p Cause I know for one I'm telling the truth and before you bombard me with a PM, read my revised profile page please. I guess I should include this under the warning, but for an entirely different reason.

* * *

**Sweetest Sin**

**_By: Kaida Matsuki_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

This must be one of his dreams that he knew would end as a nightmare, and would soon awaken him from his slumber. It had to be. For the man he despised the most was currently making his way towards him. Dammit, just when he was about to leave. If only their break was short, then he wouldn't have thought of leaving the campus for some Ichiraku ramen. At this rate, he might be late for his last class. Naruto cursed, starting to move towards the train station as he took a short cut quickly – a narrow alleyway.

"Naruto," the man called out his name. He smirked in response when Naruto glared at him, and scoffed, irritated, as he resumed walking away.

Naruto grumbled under his breath when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm, hindering him from further leaving. He looked up and glared viciously at his captor. Raw hatred reflected into his piercing blue eyes.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Naruto demanded, disgust laced evidently from his usual melodic voice.

The black-haired beauty lightly arched a brow upon the _warm_ welcome. "Do correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the same dobe that clutched at me during your parents' funeral?" He took great pleasure when he saw the blond grimace at the unpleasant memory, and then returned a more intense glare at him.

"You make it sound like a crime when I was _barely_ fourteen years old for heaven's sake, much more when I never knew you were _his _nephew!" Naruto pulled away from the dark-haired man's hold with a harsh jab. He was about to make his escape once more when a pale arm slithered around his waist, and encircled him tightly against a strong broad chest. He stiffened.

"Don't forget that you're my fiancé." He whispered harshly into Naruto's ear.

Naruto jerked away from him, and moved a good distance to show his loathing that raced through his every fiber. "_Was_ your fiancé." He hissed through clenched jaws, disgusted by even saying that blasted word.

The obsidian-eyed man's smirk grew as he stepped forward to Naruto's guarded stance, making his way in a fluid motion.

Naruto wanted to step back when he saw him come closer, but he didn't want the bastard to think that he was intimidated, so he stubbornly stayed his ground. His blue eyes took in the form of the man in front of him with a critic's eye, wanting to defame him by pointing out his flaws. Regrettably, he found none, which made him frown. He usually found a _lot_ of flaws to insult upon. He had to admit though, who'd have thought that those years of not seeing the bastard, he'd grow up to be a handsome devil. _What the fuck?_ He blanched at where his thoughts were leading him, and reprimanded himself for even thinking of those things. _'God, I must've lost my mind.'_

In the meantime, the ebony-haired man was having his own share of assessments for the blond. He took in Naruto's bright hair that looked like a halo of sun, his petite slim waist that begged to be held, his feminine-like contours that made him shiver with want, but what gave the most breath-taking look to this gloriousness was his striking blue eyes that remarkably sparkled. Everything about the blond screamed exotic, even the whisker-like marks accentuated his face with animalistic beauty. He couldn't refrain himself from thinking that the blond looked absolutely exquisite. It was undeniable – _He wanted him._

Damn.

"Sasuke," Naruto called out to him which broke Sasuke's chain of thoughts. He felt a foreign thrill go through him as he said the bastard's name, and he hated it.

Sasuke secretly took delight that Naruto remembered his name, and finally mentioned it like before.

"Teme, why are you really here?" He crossed his arms, and leaned his weight on his right foot. "You have no business here, and in case you forgot, our engagement was annulled. My father disapproved of it, remember?" Naruto spoke, nonchalantly dismissing Sasuke with his waving hand. He glanced at Sasuke, and froze in place when he saw Sasuke's face hardened, making him feel incredibly uneasy. He flinched as he watched Sasuke walk towards him more. _'What the fuck does he _want?!'

Naruto unconsciously took a step back and almost jumped out of his skin when Sasuke's hand suddenly shot out.

Sasuke caught Naruto's wrist as he pulled him to dip his head, coming face to face with Naruto's bewildered ones.

Naruto's baby blue eyes widened as a light blush dusted over his face. Then his eyes shifted into a glare that was weaker than before, due to his fazed state. In short, his embarrassing hay-wired mind was not at its peak. How could this happen? Why did he feel weak under those pair of eyes? He struggled to get away, but it was futile. Clearly, Sasuke's looks weren't the only ones that improved. He frowned. Not only was the bastard stronger than him, but he was also taller than him! Well, fuck. He avoided Sasuke's gaze defiantly. "Wh-What?" He stuttered, and inwardly cursed at this slip of his agitation.

Sasuke positioned his lips to the blond's right ear and whispered, "The marriage is still valid, dobe, because you'll marry me in two weeks."

Naruto's eyes went impossibly wide as he directed his shocked face to Sasuke's smug ones. He saw Sasuke smirk triumphantly. His captured arm flexed with seething anger as his fingers clenched into fists. Only one thought crossed his mind – It would be damn nice if he could just punch the bastard's face off right this moment.

* * *

**[A/N: **I've written this in one day! O.O Fine, I was lying. Pshh... sue me. I wrote this in one day, _two years ago._ XD Hehe, I just didn't have a title and plot for it till recently, so I haven't posted this one. Didn't want anyone hooked and left hanging dry, if you know what I mean. So, yes, I'm finishing this. **Please Review and Comment! ^_^**Oh, and just wanted to share that **"Perfect Lover"** has a revised version in wattpad. Now it has more scenes that you DON'T want to miss, and also 1st POV (Sasuke's POV) that could make your heart roaring thunder! It's formatted to be guyxgirl now, but Sasuke and Naruto's features and characteristics are basically the same, it's just the gender that changed along with their names. :) Check it out and support me by liking it! For more details, go to my profile and get the link.**]**


	2. Chapter 1: Pride and Stubborness

**[A/N:** Hey guys, just entered my sembreak and I was kinda hoping that I once got back to FFnet, there'd be something waiting for me, but... well, let's just say I didn't like some of the comments left for me to read. Anyway, this chapter was just waiting in my laptop to be posted, I just didn't have the time. So, yeah, enjoy.**]**

* * *

**Sweetest Sin**

_**By: Kaida Matsuki**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Pride and Stubbornness**_

Sasuke toddled to the kitchen, disliking the way that the miniature tuxedo was hugging his small frame. He also disliked his mama's friends who were constantly trying to pinch him, but luckily he evaded each one. His chubby hands reached for the swinging door to the kitchen, thinking of hiding in there till the party ended; at the same time, grabbing something he could eat, like that tomato sandwich his mama made for him.

Sasuke made his way to the refrigerator, but what he saw made him stop on his quest for food and stare at the one before him. He wasn't sure if he was shocked at the amazing blond hair and dazzling blue eyes the young boy possessed similar to the angels his mama told him about or furious when the said boy was eating away the sweets his mama made for the party.

He went for the latter.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded with firmness, seeing the younger boy jump at being caught. He glared when the boy turned and saw that he had already stuffed the sweets into his chubby mouth, sparking more of his anger, "Who are you?" He added, thinking that he could at least tell his mama and the boy's mama what he had done. He needed to be taught a lesson.

The blond boy continued to chew on the numerous sweets in his mouth as his arms and hands were holding more of those sweets. His blue eyes sparkled under the light. Sasuke shook his head and frowned at the little intruder, "I'm telling mama."

The blond panicked at this and hurriedly chewed on the food he was eating. He couldn't use his preoccupied hands to silence the black-haired boy, running in front of him to hinder him from leaving as he thought of a way to stop him when he noticed that he was about to yell. He quickly thought of ways to prevent this when he remembered what his daddy usually did when his mommy was on the verge of shouting. He scrunched his brows together as he hastily swallowed the food in his mouth, and kissed him.

When the blond boy pulled away from the shocked Uchiha, he smiled toothily, saying, "I'm Naruto! What's yours?"

Sasuke could still remember that smile, the way his heart raced and the moment his mom came into the kitchen finding him covered in crumbs along with the intruder after their first kiss. He had made his first true friend that eventually made him even consider that Naruto became _more _than his friend, _his_ rival. At that time, he knew that there couldn't be anything that could add to his life to make it more complete… till the day of their families' company merging.

Uchiha Madara raised his champagne, catching everyone's immediate attention when the head of the Uchiha corporations stood. Silence dominated that prompted him to speak, "Cheers to another year of achievement, and cheers to the coming years that would be far more prosperous now with this merging with Namikaze-dono."

Minato smiled, clutching his wife with tenderness as he raised his own champagne, "Hear, hear."

"Lastly," Uchiha Madara directed his gaze to the thirteen year old Naruto and the fifteen year old Sasuke. "Cheers to the future couple. May our children bring more prosperity with this engagement."

The sound of applause and voices of congratulations drowned the room as the two teenagers who sat at the large dinner table with such stillness, a complete contrast to the scene commencing around them.

Sasuke was more than stunned if the indication of the slight opening of his lips was clear. He never heard of this, surprising himself by how much he was actually shocked by this news. He couldn't believe it. Naruto was going to be _his fiancé._

What. The. _Hell._

Suddenly, he stiffened, thinking how late he'd regarded Naruto's own thoughts of this and thinking he may be the only one that viewed this engagement as a big thing. After all, they're best friends and rivals. It didn't make sense. His breath suddenly hitched upon the thought of the blond's usual carefree face being replaced by dread and reluctance. It felt like a lead dropped to the pits of his stomach, making his blood run cold immediately. His brows furrowed with confusion, unable to understand why he was reacting this way.

Sasuke risked looking to his side where Naruto sat, his heart pounding and his throat constricting, and that was when he could honestly say his heart nearly stopped.

Naruto was _blushing._

Sasuke sat there bemused at his 'fiancé'_,_ staring at the red hue covering tanned skin. He was stunned by this development. What did that mean? Was Naruto blushing with happiness or was he fuming with anger? Out of nowhere, Naruto's sparkling bright sapphires gazed up at him, causing him to lose his breath with a sharp hitch. What was this? Why was he reacting this way?

Sasuke thought that nothing else could beat the intensity of his confusion of that day… He later realized how wrong he was. By that same year they were engaged, a few days before the blond's birthday, Naruto's parents died. Everything was falling apart, but that wasn't the prevailing part.

The day after the funeral, Naruto Uzumaki was gone along with his guardians, leaving without a trace.

For the first time, Sasuke Uchiha felt empty, and the most maddening thing about it was he didn't know _why. _All he knew was that there was this mounting frustration in his chest that threatened to burst within him.

At least he knew of one thing that made sense — It was Naruto's fault.

Sasuke continued to smirk down on the blond from the mere fact that Naruto was finally before him after so many years of searching. Apparently, this wasn't what he'd imagined their reunion to be, but it was better than imagination could offer when the real one was standing here with him. His lips barely twitched downwards at how his body was reacting to the close proximity to Naruto's, and deemed he didn't like it. He felt_… aroused?_ He shook his head, it couldn't be. It must be the heat, but other than that, everything would finally fall into place once more. The strange feelings of frustration would be gone and he would finally have a peace of mind.

Naruto didn't feel the same.

In fact, Naruto did his best to forget their cursed engagement, like everything that associated with the Uchihas. Of course, he had been thrilled of the engagement _at first,_ but everything changed on that certain night after his parent's death. Something within him died along with his parents. He wasn't sure what, but it was enough to make him cease speaking to anyone, but Sasuke. He couldn't bear the fact that days before his birthday, his loving parents was taken away from him. Instead of celebrating on his birthday, Naruto watched his parents' burial take place.

"_Parents died…"_

It was all over the news.

"_Poor boy…" _

Hushed tones erupted from numerous people clad in black that exchanged words back and forth, but all of them kept their careful distance.

"…_left him with an empire. Lucky kid."_

The people whispered softly, but it wasn't much of a difference. Naruto still heard them, despite the rain that continued to pour down as his bright blue eyes dulled from the constant crying during the burying. _'Lucky?'_ He wouldn't call that lucky, he thought bitterly. If he _was_ lucky, his parents would be celebrating with him. If he _was _lucky, he wouldn't even _be _here. If he _was_ lucky, he wouldn't be so… Alone.

Naruto stole a glance sidewards at the only person he could lean onto. Even now he still clutched onto Sasuke's black tuxedo, refusing to let go of him and much more adamant about leaving his parent's grave when the rain started to pour. He couldn't stand it anymore as his legs started to hurt and he knew that he was also torturing the Uchiha by making them stay any longer, but he knew that Sasuke would never complain to him even if they stayed there an additional hour. He let another tear escape as he reluctantly let Sasuke lead him away, the whole process breaking his heart with every heavy step.

It seemed that nothing else could go wrong.

On that very night, he was proven how further it could get more twisted. It was the unspoken night his guardians, Kakashi and Iruka, were speaking to the head Uchiha in the library. It was the night he'd never been the same.

"What do you mean, Madara?" Kakashi thundered in the dead of the night, making Naruto flinch behind the door when he was passing by just to get a glass of water. His throat was still sore from the crying he'd done, crushing his heart all over again as he watched both coffins lowered once more underneath the ground even in his sleep.

It was unbearable.

"We will _not_ give you Naruto!" Iruka shouted with the same ferocity as Kakashi. Naruto was beyond bewildered now. He had never heard Kakashi furious like that, much more with the gentle brunette. What did they mean? What were they discussing that involved him? He leaned in, trying to hear better when Madara was obviously the one who was the key to his questions.

"The engagement was withdrawn, Madara." Kakashi growled, "You have no _right_ to take away Naruto."

"But it's not, Hatake-san. As long as he's tied to Sasuke-kun, eventually he'd come around on his own and then the company would be one again. You must try to understand. With Minato and Kushina's death, their company would wither down and due to the merging, we cannot have that."

"Over my dead body." Iruka bit out, "The merging was canceled at the _same_ time that Yondaime-sama annulled Naruto's engagement to your nephew. In fact, I wouldn't even doubt that you're the cause of their —"

"Anymore, Umino-san, and you might regret it. After all, we all know the real reason why." Madara said softly with a menacing tone, but Naruto still heard it. His ears filled with hot blood as his head pounded hard that made the room uncontrollably spin. All of a sudden, a hand landed on his shoulders, startling him and making him stiffen. He turned to see Sasuke's worried gaze on him as he let out a relieved breath.

"Dobe, what's wrong?"

Naruto didn't answer, too far gone with shock before he took note of Sasuke's obvious concern when he called his attention once more.

"Naruto…?"

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Naruto whispered, praying that the adults would be too submerged in their own conversation to miss theirs. He looked up at Sasuke, wondering how the Uchiha could simply notice that he wasn't in his bed when they slept separately, but was in the same room. "I thought you were still asleep?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at him, wondering why he was so nervous, "I woke up when you stood up, but when you didn't return, I went looking for you. Why are you here?"

Naruto shook his head, pulling Sasuke away from the library and into the safety of the quiet kitchen where they first met. The sense of peace would've continued until questions rang incessantly in Naruto's mind. '_Does Sasuke know of this?' _Did he know of the annulment of their engagement? Was he also one of the people who knew of the _real _reason of his parent's death?

Naruto gulped, dropping his hold on the Uchiha. He hesitated to ask but knew that Sasuke wasn't the same as them. He wouldn't betray him. After all, he said he was his best friend. He wouldn't lie to him. "Ne, Sasuke, d-do you know what they were discussing in there…?"

Naruto waited with bated breath, watching closely for any clues, but all he saw was the same as Madara's stoic eyes as Sasuke looked away with slight guilt. His sapphires dulled, for he already knew what Sasuke's answer before he uttered it.

"No."

That word evoked something within Naruto, similar to how that same thing was partly buried along with his beloved parents, that something was broken by Sasuke.

Naruto was beyond pissed, continuing to glare at the Uchiha as he remained unfazed at his chilling glower and recalling the night that drastically changed his life. He hated those smug onyx eyes that reminded him so much of the horrid past — The time when his parents were still alive, but murdered by those same hue. He scowled upon the bitter memory and grew more furious upon the _Uchiha_ that still held him down. They were _all _the same.

Liars.

Naruto never would've thought that Sasuke was too when they first met, but that was just a child's innocence clouding his reason. He realized too late that he was wrong. They were all alike when they shared the same filthy blood as _him._

"I can see you're still spouting some serious shit, teme." Naruto snarled, yanking his arm away even though all his senses were telling him to punch away the Uchiha's living daylights. He scowled; unfortunately, he still had to attend his afternoon classes in his college. He couldn't miss it when it was Advanced Literature. He spared the bastard a last glare, "Stay the fuck away from me."

"Dobe, stop acting so full of yourself." Sasuke's eyes glinted when Naruto whirled to glare at him, his mouth opening to snap, but the Uchiha interrupted him with an arrogant smirk. "It's not like I chose to be engaged to you."

* * *

"That _teme!"_ Naruto's scream nearly drowned the dismissal bell, abruptly standing from his seat and shocking a few unsuspecting people except his friends. "God, I hope I don't see his butt ugly face again! Arggh! He's so infuriating!"

Kiba rolled his eyes, flopping his head to the table and thanking that the day was finally over, but that sweetness was being ruined by the hot head called 'Naruto', his best friend. Don't ask how. "Shut the hell up, Naruto! And let me have some peace here!"

Shikamaru shook his head at the loud duo when they started bickering again. Sometimes he would wonder how they were surviving College life with the attitudes of grade school students. It was always a wonder, especially when it was their last year together. "Troublesome."

"Oi, Shika," Chouji came to their room as he ate chips, stopping at the doorframe, "someone's searching for Naruto."

Shikamaru raised a thumb and jabbed it to the arguing duo's direction, "There."

Chouji slightly opened his eyes at the sight of Kiba wrestling Naruto's head, "Naru—"

"Dobe."

Naruto's head shot up as he stopped struggling, freezing when he saw an unwanted Uchiha in his building. Shit.

Kiba released Naruto when he saw the stranger glare at him as Naruto stepped away from him and to the bastard. "Naruto, you know the guy?"

Naruto released a nervous chuckle and grabbed Sasuke's arm as he led them out, "Umm… sorta. I'll catch up."

Naruto kept looking for a vacant room to talk and as soon as he found one, he guided the abnormally quiet Uchiha. He glanced at him after releasing his hold, "We'll talk here." He huffed, before glaring, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Visiting."

Naruto was close to yelling at him. "Well, obviously you forgot what I said of staying away."

"No," Sasuke smirked, "I just chose to ignore it."

Naruto wanted to yell, his eye twitching. "Are you planning on annoying me to death?"

"That's what you do."

"Teme!" Naruto yelled, "Just tell me what you're here for and leave!"

"The engagement." Sasuke answered simply, staring at Naruto with something the blond couldn't name on. "It's tied to my position in the company since your parents' company is tied to ours through our engagement. But we couldn't trace you anywhere since you changed your name, now the engagement is valid again. I don't want—"

"Okay, okay," Naruto interrupted and breathed in to regain an ounce of patience. "At least we have one thing that we agree about. We both don't want the engagement."

Sasuke looked like he was about to say something, but Naruto held up his hand to stop him. Whatever he was about to say was probably an insult, saying who would want to marry an idiot like him. Ah… That's so frustrating!

"Look, just forget it." Naruto huffed, attempting to calm himself, "You said it yourself, we didn't choose to be engaged to one another. It was our parents who wanted this anyway, but we're not kids anymore. Let's just pretend this never happened and you get to keep your position on your company, while I keep our meeting a secret, then we walk out of each other's lives like complete strangers. Deal?"

Sasuke looked slightly stunned before narrowing his eyes, "So you mean that we could marry anyone we want?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. Wasn't that what he just said? "Well, yeah."

"You want to marry someone else than me?" Sasuke glowered at Naruto, "Dobe, you can't find anyone _better_ than me."

"_Huh?"_ Naruto's eye twitched at the self-centered bastard. That wasn't even the point of the topic and yet he led it to his injured ego. Like hell was he going to nurse it! "_Excuse me?_ Teme, there are a _lot _of people better than you! I'd rather marry anyone other than you! In fact, that's the _main_ reason why I want this engagement annulled! I _don't _want to marry you!"

"What? So you already have someone _special_ to you?" Sasuke hissed, taking a step forward, "Or I'm not good enough for you?"

"Don't you dare take another step, Uchiha." Naruto growled, glaring up at him and remaining on his ground. "We both know that's not the case here."

"Just answer the goddamn question, usuratonkachi!"

"Yes! I have someone special!" Naruto screamed, he was never one to lie, but if it meant having the engagement canceled, he would've done it again. "There, you satisfied? I'm not going to tell on you, since I already have someone I'd rather marry. Now, leave."

If Sasuke's face looked chilling, the second he heard Naruto's words, it became ferocious. "We're. Not. Canceling. _Anything."_

"Teme, are you insane? Just think about it, you'd still have most of the Uchiha Company and at least we don't get to marry each other!" Naruto took a step back when he saw the Uchiha ignore his words as he drew closer to him. "You should be grateful I'm willing to remain quiet about this engagement!"

"Dobe, just shut up and let's go. _Now._"

Naruto stared with disbelief, "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to introduce you to my parents…"

"Are you an idiot? They — _don't come any closer_ — they already know me."

"As my wife."

Naruto's jaws snapped. This was crazy and he was on the verge of exploding, but bit the insides of his cheeks and held in the scream that threatened to burst from his throat. His lips twitched and beamed at him, "Good luck with that, fucker."

Sasuke didn't have the time to wonder why the blond smiled or why it stunned him, until he saw Naruto running away from him. _"Shit."_

Naruto dashed forward, hearing footsteps running after him. He ran like the devil himself was on his tail. If only it was the devil. He would've preferred that than marrying the psycho behind him. God, the guy was annoying! Originally, he wanted to leave him behind and if things were on his side, the Uchiha would get a clue and leave him alone, but hearing him cursing from behind, it was apparent that he'd need to be damn lucky to have his escape smooth. The only bright side was eventually the Uchiha would get tired and give up.

That was until Sasuke proved to be as stubborn as Naruto.

"Teme, how long do you intend on chasing me?!" Naruto gasped, his muscles hurting as he pushed himself just to lose the Uchiha from his tracks through the crowd, but so far, it was proving to be futile.

"As long as you keep running away, dobe."

Naruto's eyes bulged at this, "Are you _insane?!"_

Sasuke smirked at this, knowing that Naruto's downfall was his own fault after he clearly gave away his site when he screamed. He bumped a few people from the crowd as he finally caught sight of Naruto skillfully weaving his way through the crowd. He roughly cut and pushed through until his hand grasped slim, tanned wrists.

Naruto gasped when someone clutched him, a sharp electrocution burning through his entire body as his eyes widened. "Let go of me, Uchiha!"

Sasuke's hand was immediately jerked away as he watched Naruto once more turn his back on him, but the fatigue catching up only made the blond walk away from him. A sudden constricting sensation twisted his lungs at the thought of never seeing Naruto once more. A sense of panic seized him as he watched the blond almost disappear within the bustling crowd.

"Uzumaki, if you don't turn around right now, I swear to God that I'll shout it!" Sasuke loudly thundered as he heavily panted, clearly out of breath from their previous chase.

A number of students turned, curious as to why the Uchiha Sasuke was in their university, looking so disheveled — not to mention the loud bellow.

"Dobe!"

Naruto turned, disgruntled and tired of the Uchiha's annoying persistence. He waited, "Well? What do you want?" He bit out after pausing a little. He wasn't exactly the most patient person to begin with either.

Some daring people whistled in approval of Naruto's treatment to the unmoving Uchiha, while others just gaped at the blond as if he'd grown another head.

Naruto sneered at Sasuke's silence, turning to leave. _'He wouldn't say it here.'_ He thought darkly, certain of this. For he knew, Sasuke wasn't desperate. He wouldn't throw away his reputation for a mere whim. He knew he wasn't stupid enough to do that. Sasuke would surely stop his foolish threat before a crowd.

Unfortunately, Naruto was wrong.

Sasuke was beyond care and beyond desperate. And he didn't know why.

Naruto's eyes widened when he saw the Uchiha drop on one of his knees from the corner of his eyes, snapping his head to confirm that what he saw was in fact true. His normally tanned skin abruptly paled at the familiar position. _'No. He wouldn't.'_

"Uzumaki Naruto, you've been my _fiancé_ for God knows how long and I know now I can't wait anymore. Do me a favor and marry me tomorrow." Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto's jaws drop when he took out a velvet box to reveal a beautifully crafted ring. He knew that the Uzumaki Enterprise would receive bad publicity if Naruto rejected an _Uchiha_, their partner company and so far the leading one in the market world. To turn down and utterly reject him would cause the downfall of his family business that Iruka and Kakashi's been managing till he graduated from college. All their hard work would plumet.

He had no escape.

Naruto forced a smile on his lips and choked out, "Of-Of course."

Sasuke stood up as the crowd rejoiced at their 'seemingly sweet' dispute be resolved. He walked up to Naruto when people urged him to kiss him. His smirk grew when he could tell Naruto slightly paled at this.

Naruto's heart hammered ahead and his whole body tensed when Sasuke leaned down before him, his blue eyes widening. Good god, please don't tell him the Uchiha was really going to kiss him! His breath got caught when he felt his hands on him.

All of a sudden, Naruto was lifted over Sasuke's shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?! Put me down! Now!" Naruto screamed and struggled as Sasuke continued to carry him outside the campus and into the parking lot. That was when he caught sight of his friends staring at him. "Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba! Save me!"

Shikamaru yawned as Chouji continued to eat his chips, while Kiba grinned and waved at him.

Naruto felt a vein pulse to life, "You assholes! What type of friends—"

The blond's next words were cut off when the Uchiha shoved him into the car that immediately drove away.

The trio looked amongst themselves in silence before Kiba broke it, "Finally, some peace and quiet!"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Troublesome."

* * *

**[A/N:** I gotta admit that I enjoyed writing this story, but... like what I said, I just didn't like the comments I'm getting right now from my current works and along with the hectic schedules and demands, it's not something I'd like to read, unlike before. So... not sure anymore if I should continue writing this... or to be exact, I'm not sure if I should be writing at all. Maybe I'm losing my edge or something... Anyway, do drop me a comment on how the story is or something. Also if I ever quit writing, I promise to leave all the stories I wanted to post, but just didn't have the time to finish. Well, that's all. Thanks to those who bothered reading this to the end and who stuck by me for years. I give you my thanks. Honestly, you guys were the ones driving me into writing and posting my stories. You could say that your comments and reviews were my driving force. You guys were my inspiration, so for that, I'm thankful for all of you who shared these stories I created. It was like sharing a dream.**]**


End file.
